Long way to Hades
by Stida Otoejinsei
Summary: Petualangan yang panjang harus dilalui oleh seorang Len Kagamine setelah Ibunya dibunuh oleh seekor Vampir. ia harus membasmi kejahatan di muka bumi hingga ke akarnya, yaitu seekor naga jahat bernama Oliver. (Sci-fi, Supernatural, and Adventure)
1. Chapter 1 : I Love You, Mother

**_LONG WAY TO HADES_**

_Maaf Jika Terdapat Miss Typo, Alur Membingungkan, Tidak Menarik, Membosankan, DLL._

_Dan __**Tolong! Berilah saya Nasihat, Pertanyaan, dan/atau Kritik yang membangun.**_

**_Catatan: kalau pakai sedikit kata pedas dalam kritikannya tidak dilarang.  
Happy saja lah… _****XD**

_Dan orang tahu jika Vocaloid __**BUKAN **__milik saya. _XD

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I Love You, Mother.**

(Len POV)

Hai, kalian sudah kenal aku kan? Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku tidak tau siapa orang tuaku dan tempat lahirku. Yang aku tahu hanyalah cerita dari Meiko-san yang aku panggil Ibu, karena dialah yang menemukan, merawat, dan menjaga aku semenjak aku kecil hingga sekarang.

Aku ditemukan di depan sebuah kuil tua. Ketika itu Ibu baru pulang dari pemakaman Gumiya-san, suami Ibu. Saat itu hujan turun dengan lebat, bahkan angin juga bertiup dengan kencang. Ibu mencari tempat untuk berteduh, dan ia menemukan sebuah kardus yang cukup aneh. Dibukanya kadus tersebut dan… terdapat aku di dalamnya, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Semenjak itu, aku diasuhnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Aku dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang, tetapi juga tegas. Ibu tidak suka jika aku bermalas-malasan jika masih banyak pekerjaan.

Ibu termasuk orang yang berkecukupan, pekerjaannya hanya sebagai penulis novel. Tetapi itu sudah cukup, bahkan berlebih bagi kami untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Kami tinggal di daerah perbatasan 2 negara yang makmur, keduanya hidup rukun dan berdampingan. Karenanya, tidak banyak terlihat polisi berkeliaran, bahkan hampir tidak ada.

(Normal POV)

"Ahhhh, akhirnya…" desah seseorang dari sebuah rumah.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan seorang anak masuk kedalam sambil membawa sebuah belati dengan bulu berwarna putih pada ujung gagangnya, di perbatasan bilah dengan gagang, terdapat sebuah batu berwarna putih bening seperti berlian.

Ia menutup pintu lalu mendekati orang tadi perlahan. Kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah sebuah meja bundar kecil.

"Len, coba kau baca Novel baru ibu!" perintahnya.

Yang diperintah hanya mengambil tumpukan kertas di atas meja sambil memandanginya sedikit. Kemudian diletakkan lagi.

"Hei. Kenapa tak kau baca?" pekik Meiko.

Len menguap lebar, lalu berkata. "Aku sudah bisa menebak Novel buatan ibu, pasti akhirannya _death chara _kan?"

Meiko terbelalak, lalu tertawa lebar. "HAHAHAHA, pintar kau!.. wah… anak ibu sudah bisa membaca pikiran ya…" pujinya.

"Anak siapa dulu dong.." jawab Len, kemudian keduanya tertawa sangat kencang.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa mewarisi bakat Gumiya… dia itu bisa membaca pikiran lho…" kata Meiko bangga.

"Hahaha, Aku percaya deh. Memang apa sih, yang ayah tak bisa lakukan?" goda Len.

Meiko terkekeh pelan, kemudian diam sambil membaca sedikit novelnya. Suasananya menjadi sangat hening, mungkin mereka belum menemukan topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan.

"Oh, iya Len. Malam ini kan bulan purnama," Meiko angkat bicara.

"Memangnya ada yang spesial ya?" tanya Len.

Meiko menatap mata Len dengan tatapan serius,dengan semburat aura hitam dibelakangnya, kemudian berkata. "Orang zaman dulu menyebut malam ini sebagai… 'Oborozukiyo'. Pada malam seperti inilah, Obake akan keluar dan bergentayangan," katanya sambil memasang wajah horor.

Len…, dia hanya mengatakan 'oh', dan seketika ibunya pundung. "Sial, aku tidak bisa menakutimu," desahnya.

"Ibu…ibu… lagipula siapa sih yang percaya hantu? Mungkin hanya anak kecil yang akan takut dengan cerita seperti itu," jawab Len sambil memainkan belatinya.

Ibunya memperhatikan belati itu dengan wajah sendu. Dan setelah itu terlihat setetes air mata menetes dari matanya, melewati pipinya, dan turun ke leher hingga terserap oleh kerah bajunya.

"Len…" kata ibunya.

"Iya bu?"

"Simpan belati itu baik-baik, itu adalah peninggalan paling berharga dari suamiku, yang mungkin juga kau anggap ayah. Jangan sampai kau hilangkan belati itu, karena kelak kau akan membutuhkannya. Janji?"

"Aku berjanji, bu," jawab Len. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Baiklah, Hei. Ayo kita pergi ke pasar, persediaan kita sudah hampir habis," ajak ibunya sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Sebentar bu, Aku akan bersiap-siap," sahut len.

(Time Lapse, 23.58)

_'Hah? Dimana aku.. tempat apa ini? Mengapa tempat ini penuh dengan darah dan tulang belulang? Mengapa disini panas sekali?' pikir Len._

_"Len!" _

_'Hah… Siapa itu?' batinnya._

_'Siapapun itu sepertinya ia sedang tersiksa… aku harus mencarinya…' sambungnya._

_Len melalui jalan yang panjang, sebelum dia menemui persimpangan._

_"Sial, jalan mana yang harus ku ambil?" tanya Len kepada dirinya sendiri._

_"Yang sebelah kanan, Len," jawab sebuah suara._

_"Siapa Kamu?" bentak Len._

_"Itu tidak penting, turuti saja aku atau kamu tak bisa pergi dari sini!" kata suara tadi._

_'Kurasa lebih baik aku menurut saja' pikirnya._

_Tak lama Len berlari, ia menemui sebuah rumah. Tepatnya, rumah Len._

_'Hah? Rumah? Itukan rumahku!' batinnya lagi._

_Len membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan, kepalanya dimasukkan terlebih dahulu, ia mencoba mengintip melalui pintu yang terbuka._

_"Len! Tolong!.." Teriak seorang wanita yang bersimbah darah._

_"Ap- Ibu!, Tidaakk!"_

(Len POV)

"TIDAAAKK!"

Aku terbangun. Jantungku berdebar kencang, keringat dingin menetes deras dari pelipisku. Mataku masih berusaha menyetel fokusnya. Setelah aku berhasil menenangkan diri, aku mulai melihat sekeliling. Ini masih kamarku.

"Jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi… Syukurlah," kataku dengan jantung yang masih berdebar.

Terlihat cahaya bulan menembus korden kamar… tunggu, mengapa cahaya tersebut berwarna merah? Itu aneh, aku berjalan menuju korden kamarku, lalu menyibaknya hingga terbuka setengah.

Bulan Merah?!, wow… fenomena apa yang aku lihat, dan itu… sangat besar, bayangkan memandang bola _Baseball_ sejauh 2 cm dari matamu. Besar bukan?

Seiring dengan kagumnya aku dengan suasana yang aneh itu, terdengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara. Yah, itu mungkin hanya imajinasiku.

"KYAA!"

Hah?! Itukan suara Ibu,

(Normal POV)

"KYAA!" teriak seorang wanita.

"I… ibu?" panggil Len. Sunyi, tidak ada suara…

"Apa yang terjadi? Lebih baik aku memeriksanya," ucap Len, segera disambarnya belati kecil miliknya dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar.

Suasana malam itu dingin sekali, mungkin sekitar 25*C. anehnya keringat mengucur deras dari setiap lubang pori-pori Len. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat aliran darahnya semakin deras. Semburat merah halus menyelubungi sudut matanya.

Ia terus melangkah hingga ke ruang tengah, terlihat pintu depan terbuka lebar, sehingga cahaya merah bulan dapat masuk dengan leluasa. Tanpa pikir panjang Len langsung berlari ke arah kamar tidur ibunya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar ibunya, Len langsung terpaku. Kakinya terasa berat, mulutnya terkunci rapat, dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Dua sosok terlihat berada dalam kamar ibunya, yang satu tergeletak bersimbah darah, sedang yang satunya berdiri sambil menjilati bekas darah di bibirnya. Matanya menyala merah.

"Siapa Kau?!" teriak Len.

Sosok tadi melihat Len dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian ia melangkah untuk mendekati Len. Seringainya cukup jelas terlihat karena ada cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela. Setelah ia cukup dekat dengan Len, tangannya maju dan mencekik leher Len, kemudian diangkatnya.

"Lepaskan… Aku!" rintih Len sambil menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa.

Mahluk tadi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar rintihan Len. "Heheheh, beruntung kau, bocah. Aku sudah kenyang, tapi… mungkin aku akan bermain-main denganmu sebentar, Heheh,"

"Ap-" sebelum Len menyelesaikan katanya, melesat sebuah anak panah kearah tangan mahluk tadi.

"Aarrhhgg!" teriak orang itu, genggamannya terlepas dari leher Len.

Len yang terlepas dari genggaman mahluk itu langsung menetralkan nafasnya dan merangkak menjauh.

"Kuroneko!, keterlaluan kamu!" bentak sosok yang melepas anak panah tadi.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kuroneko itu tidak merasa kesakitan, tapi malah terkekeh pelan dan mencabut anak panah yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya.

"Valshe, beraninya kamu menggangguku," kata Kuroneko dengan sebuah seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kali ini aku mengampunimu,Neko. jangan sampai aku melepas _Poseidon_," ancam Valshe.

"Baiklah, heheheh. Tapi, tunggu pembalasanku," jawab Kuroneko. Kemudian ia berubah menjadi seekor kelelawar hitam yang besar, lalu terbang ke luar rumah Meiko.

Len menatap Valshe dengan tatapan takut, tapi kemudian dia ingat kepada ibunya yang terkapar di lantai kamar. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun, Len langsung berlari ke arah ibunya, kemudian berlutut di samping ibunya yang sedang sekarat. Valshe menghampiri mereka perlahan.

"Ibu?.. bangunlah ibu…" ratap Len. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang polos itu

"Len?.. Ibu _Hah… _tidak apa-apa _uhuk_. Kau _Hah.. _jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya…" jawab Meiko yang nafasnya sudah memburu

"Ibu… jangan tinggalkan Len, tolonglah, bertahanlah ibu…" mohon Len yang air matanya semakin deras.

"Bertahanlah Sakine-san, Len membutuhkanmu…" sela Valshe. Mata Len menatap ke arah Valshe dengan tatapan bingung.

"Valshe?, kaukah itu?" panggil Meiko.

"Iya, Sakine-san. Ini aku," jawab Valshe lagi. Suaranya terdengar tenang meskipun matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong, _Hah…_ tolong jaga Len, tolong jaga dia… untukku-…" perkataan Meiko terputus karena nyawanya sudah keburu keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ibu!... Ibu!" teriak Len kencang, sangat kencang. Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi gelap, dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kilat menyambar, dan guntur bersuara dengan keras.

Suasananya sangat menyedihkan malam itu.

(Time Lapse, 04.15)

Setelah malam yang panjang dan hujan mulai reda, Len dan Valshe bersiap akan pergi dari kota tersebut. Setelah Valshe berkeliling beberapa jam sebelumnya, ternyata seluruh kota beserta isinya sudah dalam keadaan hancur, sedang penduduknya sudah meninggal semua. 304 jiwa yang tinggal di kota itu, hanya Len seorang saja yang masih hidup.

Len sudah mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, termasuk sebilah belati miliknya dan selembar foto saat Len dan Meiko sedang bercanda di taman.

"Siap Len?" tanya Valshe dengan nada yang agak sendu, sepertinya Len enggan membalasnya hanya menggangguk lemas dan menatap ke lantai.

Valshe yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menghiburnya. "Ayolah Len, tersenyumlah. Sakine-san akan bersedih jika kamu seperti itu,"

Dan tak disangka Len malah menangis terisak-isak. Valshe menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Len, sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi. Kasihan Sakine-san jika ia terus melihatmu begini," bujuk Valshe. "Ayo, Len… jika hari sudah siang kita akan sampai di desa terdekat dalam kegelapan malam," ajak Valshe sambil berjalan di depan. Len mengikuti di belakangnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Len akan berusaha Ibu, pasti,' ucap Len dalam hati.

(Time Lapse, 07.02)

Sudah beberapa jam Len dan Valshe berjalan, dan sepertinya Len sudah mulai tenang. Malahan, ia sempat bercanda dengan Valshe dan tertawa, meskipun masih dengan nada yang sendu.

"Hei, Valshe," panggil Len.

"Ya?" jawab Valshe singkat.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu," pinta Len.

Valshe menatap Len sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku adalah keponakan Meiko-san, aku berasal dari Darklight Town, namanya memang tidak begitu sesuai dengan keadaannya, disana sangat tenang dan damai. Aku biasanya bermain di rumah Meiko-san, bahkan aku sempat melihatmu waktu kamu masih bayi," jelas Valshe.

"Oh, jadi kau pemuda yang berfoto bersama Ibu ya?" tebak Len.

"Selamat, kau dapat Nilai 100," jawab Valshe.

Len tertawa kecil sebelum Valshe melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sayang. 3 bulan yang lalu, muncullah seekor Naga jahat bernama Oliver di kota tempat aku tinggal. Ia menghancurkan semuanya dan mengubah penduduk menjadi zombie yang ganas. Aku mencoba untuk bertahan dengan panah latihanku, dan melarikan diri ke dalam hutan. Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena aku pingsan. Yang aku tahu setelah aku bangun, aku berada di dalam sebuah rumah dengan banyak orang yang mengerubungiku. Katanya aku terhanyut di sungai sebelum seorang pria menemukanku dan membawaku ke Vocaloid Kingdom." terang Valshe sambil melihat lurus ke depan.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Len.

"Seorang pria berambut ungu, ia bernama Gakupo. Mengatakan kalau aku beruntung bisa selamat dari Oliver dan anak buahnya. Selama 2 bulan aku di ajari cara mempertahankan diri dari serangan Oliver dan anak buahnya. Untungnya aku mempunyai bakat memanah, sehingga aku tak harus repot-repot mempelajari dari dasar. Kemudian ia menugaskan aku untuk mencari seorang anak, yang kelak akan menyelamatkan dunia dari invasi Oliver. Keberadaannya belum diketahui, dan dalam pencarianku. Aku melewati desamu, sebetulnya aku tidak ingin mampir, karena hari sudah malam. Tapi setelah aku melihat orang-orang mati mengenaskan dalam rumah mereka, aku jadi khawatir. Kemudian aku segera berlari ke rumahmu, dan melihat kau sedang dalam bahaya. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan anak panahku ke arah Kuroneko," Valshe memutus kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Dia adalah salah satu anak buah Oliver. Aku pernah bertarung dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, sehingga aku dapat mengenalinya," lanjut Valshe. Len yang diberitahu hanya mengatakan 'oh'.

"Lalu, dimanakah kota itu?" tanya Len. Valshe hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Len, kemudian menunjuk ke atas.

"Di langit?!"

(Somewhere else, 2 hours ago)

"Kau gagal?!" kata seseorang dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau gagal membantai seorang bocah!" bentaknya.

"Maafkan aku Tuanku. Tapi tiba-tiba datang seorang manusia sial yang menolongnya," terang sosok yang lain.

"Istriku, apa hukuman yang cocok untuk pembangkang ini?" tanya sosok yang pertama kepada seorang wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

Wanita tersebut hanya memandang sosok yang bersalah, kemudian berkata. "bawa dia keluar dan rantai dia. 5 menit lagi matahari akan terbit, jika beruntung, mungkin dia akan langsung terbakar habis,"

"Tuanku, tidak… ampuni aku Tuanku," ratap sosok tadi. Kemudian 2 sosok berbadan besar dan bermata 1 dengan sebuah tanduk tepat diatas matanya menyeret sosok itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jadikan itu contoh bagi kalian! Jangan sekali-kali mencoba membangkang, atau kalian akan berakhir seperti dia!" bentak sosok pertama kepada seluruh pengikutnya yang menyaksikan pengadilan tadi.

"Baik, Tuanku! Perintahmu adalah kewajibanku!" jawab semua pengikutnya.

Kemudian sang istri mendecih, suaminya yang mendengarnya langsung menatap istrinya itu.

"ada yang salah, Teto?" tanya si suami.

"tidak ada, Oliver."

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Boleh saya minta Reviewnya?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Eat my Thunder!

**LONG WAY TO HADES**

_Maaf Jika Terdapat Miss Typo, Alur Membingungkan, Tidak Menarik, Membosankan, DLL._

_Dan __**Tolong! Berilah saya Nasihat, Pertanyaan, dan/atau Kritik yang membangun.**_

**_Catatan: kalau pakai sedikit kata pedas dalam kritikannya tidak dilarang.  
Happy saja lah… _****XD**

_Dan orang tahu jika Vocaloid __**BUKAN **__milik saya. _XD

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Eiittss... hampir lupa... XD**

**Balas Review...**

**vermiehans **

Horror? hahaha...

gak ada typo ya... makasih sudah memperhatikan. ;D

Oliver emang sengaja saya buat kejam...

dan Valshe... saya gak sengaja liat di wallpaper temen... Hehehe...

Terimakasih banyak...

**Namikaze Kyoko**

Sudah di update... terimakasih reviewnya...

**Flueduck**

Sudah update... makasih reviewnya...

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Eat My Thunder!**

(Someone POV)

"Hah…hah…hah… Ach, Sial. Kakiku terkilir," Umpatnya.

Sosok itu berlari melewati sebuah hutan belantara, saking kencangnya ia berlari hingga hanya bayangannya saja yang berkelebat.

"Untunglah sinar matahari tak dapat menembus hutan ini. Lagipula, para Cyclops itu sangat lamban. aku bisa beristirahat sebentar disini," kata sosok tadi sambil merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor kelelawar, lalu bergelantung di salah satu cabang pohon di dekatnya.

"aku bisa tidur selama beberapa jam sebelum harus lari lebih jauh," gumamnya.

(Normal POV)

Di suatu tempat di tepi hutan Brichwood. Segerombolan zombie menyerbu 2 sosok lelaki.

Yang satu terus menembakkan panahnya, sedang yang lainnya menancapkan belatinya kepada zombie yang menyerang.

"Valshe, lebih baik kita kabur saja. Sudah 3 sebuan zombie yang kita hadapi hari ini, dan aku sudah mulai lelah," ajak Len dengan santainya sambil menusukkan belatinya tepat ke arah *_sensor_* satu zombie yang berada di depannya.

"Maaf," kata Len meringis, sambil mencabut belatinya.

"Ya… Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, aku juga hampir kehabisan panah," jawab Valshe.

Kemudian, mereka berdua menerobos gerombolan zombie tersebut dengan sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki. Lalu berlari dengan kencangnya hingga zombie-zombie itu tak kelihatan lagi.

"Hahahaha, hei Len. Tak ku sangka larimu cepat juga," canda Valshe.

"Aku terbiasa dikejar Ibu menggunakan kudanya jika aku bermalas-malasan, kalau hati Ibu sedang buruk, biasanya ditambah dengan beberapa tembakan _Shotgun _ke arahku. Jadi lariku bisa secepat seekor kuda pacuan," bangga Len.

"He… hebat kau!" jawab Valshe sambil _sweatdrop_.

Mereka terus berlari hingga mereka keluar dari hutan yang cukup lebat itu. Kemudian terlihat hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Mereka memperlambat kecepatan mereka, kemudian berhenti untuk bernafas. Valshe cukup terengah-engah karena mengimbangi lari Len, sedang Len dengan santainya menguap lebar.

"Len, sudah cukup. Aku sangat lelah," mohon Valshe sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Len hanya tersenyum, kemudian memandang berkeliling.

"Hei, aku melihat sebuah desa di atas bukit itu!" teriak Len girang sambil menunjuk ke arah bukit.

Valshe hanya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Len sambil tersenyum.

"Yah… kurasa kita bisa menginap semalam disana," sahut Valshe.

(Teleport, Unknown Village that Len saw)

"Halo!... apakah ada orang?" teriak Len didepan sebuah rumah.

"Sudah hampir 15 rumah yang aku hampiri, dan semuanya kosong," ucap Len lesu.

"Tinggal 1 tempat tersisa," kata Valshe sambil melihat ke arah sebuah kuil kecil.

"Baiklah, siapa tahu mereka berkumpul disana," sambung Len.

Valshe berjalan menghampiri kuil dengan Len yang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba terbentuk kabut yang cukup tebal di sekeliling 2 Valshe dan Len. Valshe mendapat sebuah firasat aneh dengan munculnya kabut itu. Sedangkan Len sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi kemungkinan yang ada.

"Len, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," kata Valshe setengah berbisik. Tangan kirinya memegang erat busur kesayangannya, sedang tangan satunya meraba ekor salah satu anak panah yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

"Valshe, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam kuil itu. Aku merasa kita akan lebih aman di dalam," ajak Len sambil menarik kerah baju Valshe.

"Baiklah, aku juga berpikir demikian," jawab Valshe. Keduanya berjalan ke arah kuil dengan kesiagaan level puncak. Yang tanpa mereka sadari malah menuju tepat ke dalam sebuah jebakan.

Tepat setelah mereka masuk, pintu kuil tiba-tiba tertutup dengan keras.

"Selamat datang di rumahku Tuan-tuan, Hehehehe," sambut seseorang yang sepertinya **tidak ** bersahabat.

"Siapa Kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" bentak Len. Matanya yang tajam memandang ke segala arah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa," jawab orang itu. Dan dalam sekejap kabut tersebut hilang, dan Len dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didepannya.

"Astaga!, tempat apa ini?!" teriak Len ketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya.

Sarang laba-laba yang ternoda oleh darah bergelantung dimana-mana, kurang lebih 3 lusin gelondong kepala terlihat berserakan di lantai. Beberapa orang dirantai di tembok. Sebagian dari mereka kelihatan lemas tak berdaya, sedang yang lainnya masih agak sadar melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan khawatir. Dibawah mereka, terdapat puluhan sarang semut yang penuh berisi ribuan ekor semut api, di langit-langit terdapat beratus-ratus ekor ulat berbulu, menurut buku yang Len baca di rumah author. Ulat itu berasal dari jenis yang **sangat beracun.**

"Valshe, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Len

Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanyai. Len kemudian menengok ke arah tempat berdirinya Valshe.

Valshe telah lenyap.

"Valshe! Aku mohon jangan bercanda!" bentak Len sambil memeriksa sekitar tempat Valshe berdiri.

"Hei!, apakah kau mencari anak ini?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya yang sontak membuat Len menengok ke belakang.

"Kya!, Mahkluk apa kau ini?!" seru Len kaget. Saat ini ia memandang seorang wanita yang… cantik sih… sayang, ia mempunyai 8 kaki seperti kaki laba-laba. Dan ditangannya tergenggam seorang yang tidak berkutik, seperti dibawah kendali racun syaraf atau apapun itu.

"Hahaha, tak perlu takut padaku Tampan. Namaku SeeU, aku adalah tangan kanan Tuanku Oliver," kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan temanmu ini… dagingnya cukup empuk untuk aku jadikan makan malam hari ini, heheheheh"

"Cih, lepaskan dia, Brengsek!" bentak Len sambil meludah ke tanah.

"Wah wah wah… kau cukup tampan, tapi sayang… kau tak punya sopan santun. Biarlah aku mengajarimu tentang tata krama!" kata SeeU lantas mengeluarkan taringnya yang tajam dan mendesis. Seketika beribu-ribu semut api datang mengeroyok Len dengan ganas.

"Sial!, bisa habis aku!" maki Len kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ditengah kecemasannya, tiba-tiba ia seperti didatangi oleh seorang perempuan berbaju putih dengan sebuah mahkota dari daun dikepalanya. Dia melayang mengitari Len dengan tersenyum manis. Wajahnya, rambutnya, kulitnya. Semuanya mirip dengan Len.

"siapa kau?" tanya Len penasaran.

"kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Aku adalah pelindung dari anak yang akan kau selamatkan hidupnya. Jadi… untuk itu, aku akan membuka sebuah titik elemen dalam tubuhmu. kelak dia akan membatumu mengalahkan naga jahat bernama Oliver. Bertahanlah, ini mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit," kata perempuan tadi seraya menempelkan tangannya ke dada Len. Kemudian ia menghilang.

"Ach!" seru Len ketika merasakan sebuah gelombang melewati dirinya. Sejenak pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"apa yang terjadi? Oh iya… semut sialan itu!" maki Len.

Len kemudian teringat kepada perempuan tadi, kemudian ia berbisik.

"Siapapun engkau, aku ingin berterimakasih. Jadi tolonglah tunjukkan kekuatan sejati dalam diriku,"

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Lalu tanpa disadari oleh Len, maupun SeeU. Sebuah petir menyambar dari langit, menembus atap kuil, lalu menuju tepat ke arah belati Len, seperti terdorong oleh sepuluh ekor gajah. Len terbanting ke tanah dan bergetar hebat. SeeU yang melihatnya hanya tercengang sambil menggeram.

"Siapa sebetulnya anak ini? Dan kekuatan macam apa itu?" tanya SeeU kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia berkelebat hendak mencengkeram Len, tapi ada sebuah perisai tak terlihat yang melindungi Len, sehingga SeeU tak dapat menembusnya. Malahan ia yang terpental balik oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

Tak lama Len bangun dengan lemas dan memeriksa belatinya yang tersambar tadi. Batu bening yang terdapat pada gagang belatinya, kini telah berubah menjadi sepotong obsidian murni. Len tercengang dengan perubahan pada belatinya itu.

Ditengah lamunannya Len mendengar suara perempuan itu lagi.

"Coba kau kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu, fokuskan pada belati itu, percayalah kalau kau mempunyai sebuah petir yang akan menyambar semua kejahatan di hadapanmu!"

Len mecoba untuk melakukannya,ia memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya menggenggam belati diacungkan ke depan, tepat ke arah SeeU dan gerombolan semut yang menuju kearahnya. Lalu…

"Petir, keluarlah!… Haaaaa!" teriak Len.

… Hening …

Tak terjadi apa-apa, lalu ia mencobanya lagi. Tetap tak terjadi apapun. Ditengah kepanikannya sementara semut-semut itu semakin mendekat, ditambah SeeU telah bangkit dan mengerahkan semua pasukan serangganya. Len teringat pada perkataan terakhir si perempuan, 'Percayalah'.

"Aku percaya!" teriak Len.

**BLARRRR!**

…

Hening…

Tak ada suara…

Atmosfirnya seperti ditengah pemakaman, tenang, sunyi. Tetapi damai.

Len terbangun dari posisinya yang telentang ke belakang, kedua tangannya sedikit terbakar karena memegang belatinya yang menyambarkan petir ungu ke segala sudut di kuil itu.

"Hah… apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" tanya Len kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melihat di sekelilingnya. Ia kaget mendapati potongan tubuh SeeU tercecer dihadapannya. Monster itu bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

Lalu Len melihat segerombolan orang dari balik asap… berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia melihat Valshe, bersama beberapa orang yang jadi tawanan SeeU, juga seorang perempuan seperti yang ia temui tadi. Tanpa terasa len tersenyum dan setitik cairan bening menetes dari matanya.

"Hei, Len… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Valshe dengan nada polos.

Len hanya melamun, kemudian ia pingsan…

Suasananya damai sekali…

(Len POV)

"Hah… Dimana aku?" tanyaku kaget.

Saat ini aku berada dalam sebuah kamar, terkesan seperti kamar seorang wanita sih, bagaimana tidak, buku-buku tersusun rapi, terapat sebuah jaket wanita yang tergantung di bagian belakang pintu, sebuah jepit rambut diatas sebuah meja rias. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakan ini adalah kamar seorang perempuan.

Aku melihat segelas air putih di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengangkatnya untuk meminumnya.

"Ach, sakit…" rintihku. Hampir saja aku mejatuhkan gelasnya, untung tanganku masih dapat menahan tepi gelas. Aku segera meminumnya dengan cepat, kemudian aku menaruhnya kembali dan keluar dari kamar.

"Hai Len, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Valshe yang sedang berkumpul bersama semua orang di desa itu. Seketika semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Aku baik, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kepada Valshe.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau pingsan selama 2 hari," jawab Valshe. Terdengar ada beberapa orang yang terkekeh.

"Aku tak begitu ingat, yang aku ingat adalah seorang wanita… dia mirip sepertiku, lalu ia membuka sebuah titik di tubuhku yang bisa membuatku mengendalikan petir, dan ia mengatakan kalau dia adalah pelindung dari seorang anak yang akan membantuku mengalahkan Oliver," ucap Len panjang lebar.

Semua orang disitu mendengar kata-kata Len dengat mulut terbuka lebar dan air liur menetes (termasuk Valshe).

"Maksudmu anak ini?" kata Valshe sambil menunjuk seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di samping pintu.

Anak yang ditunjuk langsung berdiri dan melihat Len dengan polos.

'Astaga, tak kusangka ada anak yang mirip denganku' pikir Len.

"Pe- perkenalkan, na-namaku Rin. Salam kenal…" ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk, mukanya memerah. Sepertinya ia suka dengan Len.

Spontan semua orang disitu tertawa keras, kecuali Rin dan Len.

Len kemudian melangkah ke arah Rin, ia berhenti sekitar 2 langkah dari hadapan Rin. Dilihatnya tubuh gadis itu, dari kaki… terus menuju ke atas sampai wajah Rin.

"Hai, Rin. Namaku Len," jawab Len sambil menyambut tangan Rin.

Rin menatap mata Len, memperhatikan manik Azure itu, tanpa sadar mukanya tambah memerah. Len melihatnya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" bentak Rin.

"Tidak ada _My Princess,_" jawab Len asal, spontan semua orang tertawa cekikikan mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Len.

Bagus Len! Muka Rin sudah memerah sempurna kali ini.

"Maafkan aku, oh iya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu di luar. Berdua saja, bisa kan?" tanya Len.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rin langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Len ke luar.

"Len, ini," kata Valshe sambil melemparkan sebuah belati ke arah Len.

Len langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. Lalu dilihatnya batu yang berada di gagang belatinya.

Putih.

Batunya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Terimakasih Valshe. Ayo Rin," ajak Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin.

(Somewhere else)

Terlihat 5 sosok sedang duduk dihadapan sebuah meja bundar.

Dari wajah mereka tampak tegang. Sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa betul bahwa _The Guardian _sudah muncul, Tuanku?" kata seorang pria bermata 5, Ted.

"Kalau iya, berarti kita harus lebih berhati-hati!" sahut pria lainnya yang membawa sebuah seruling dari tulang, Rinto.

"Tenanglah kalian semua! Kita bisa menghadapinya dengan mudah selama ia belum membuka ke-7 titik elemen dalam tubuhnya!" sahut si pemimpin, Oliver.

Lalu seorang wanita dangan rambut _pig tail_, Teto. Angkat bicara.

"Tapi dia sudah berhasil membuka titik Petirnya, ditambah anak buahmu yang bodoh itu berhasil melarikan diri!"

"Tenanglah ratuku. Aku yakin bisa menghadapinya, dan menangkap kembali si Kuroneko itu!" kata seorang anak kecil dengan kerudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Sebagian bahkan terlihat melecehkannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Bahkan seniormu, SeeU. Bisa tuntas dihadapannya!" seru Ted.

"Diam kau! Asal kau tahu saja…" kata anak itu memotong katanya.

"Akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan mengantar kepala si _Guardian_ ke hadapan Tuanku Oliver!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Oliver terkekeh sebentar, kemudian berkata.

"Kalau begitu bunuh dia! Dan bawa kepalanya ke hadapanku!" perintah Oliver.

"Hamba siap, Tuanku!" jawab anak itu patuh.

(Back to Rin and Len)

Matahari senja terlihat begitu indah. Dan dalam kilauan warna jingga yang cantik, terlihat 2 sosok sedang berada di atap sebuah rumah. Yang satu duduk dengan menekuk lututnya sambil melihat matahari yang sudah terbenam sedikit. Yang satunya tiduran sambil menatap awan putih diatasnya.

"Len?" panggil Rin. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah dari tadi.

"Iya, Rin?"sahut Len.

"Aku… eh, umm… bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Rin. Gugup. Wajahnya semakin memerah saja,ia ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya agar tak terlihat oleh Len.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Singkatnya, aku dan Valshe akan pergi menuju Vocaloid Kingdom. Sebuah kerajaan melayang yang terletak di atas samudera pasifik. Tanpa sengaja, kami menemukan desamu dan berencana untuk menginap. Tak kusangka kami malah masuk ke dalam jebakan si 'Nona Laba-laba' itu," jawab Len menjelaskan.

"Tapi… kau hebat Len-kun. Bisa mengalahkan dia sendirian!" puji Rin.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak tanpa bantuanmu yang datang padaku saat itu," sahut Len yang langsung membuat Rin _blushing_.

"Oh iya, Rin, apakah kau punya marga?" tanya Len.

Rin diam membisu mendengar perkataan Len.

"Ma… maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

Sebuah jari menempel tepat di bibir Len yang langsung membuatnya diam.

"Tidak, Len-kun. Aku memang tidak punya marga semenjak aku kecil. Aku ditemukan oleh seorang lelaki yang menjaga desa ini. Semenjak itu, aku di anggapnya sebagai anak. Ia bernama Leon Kagene, tetapi aku tidak pernah meneruskan marganya karena ia melarangku. Katanya aku hanya milik seseorang yang akan menjadi jodohku, begitulah," jawab Rin sambil menatap mata Len dalam-dalam.

"Berarti kita sama, Rin. Aku juga ditemukan oleh Meiko-san. Dan Meiko-san memang tak pernah meneruskan marganya kepadaku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu alasannya karena…" Len memotong perkataannya. Rin memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ia sudah meninggal. Seekor Vampire bernama Kuroneko membunuhnya malam itu," kata Len sambil memejamkan matanya. Kenangan itu masih terasa sakit untuk Len, sungguh.

"A-aku turut menyesal," sahut Rin.

"Tak apa, Rin-chan," jawab Len sambil memperhatikan matahari yang sudah terbenam setengahnya.

"Kami akan pergi besok, jaga dirimu Rin," kata Len.

Mulut Rin terkunci rapat mendengar pernyataan Len. 'jaga dirimu'… kurasa Rin akan berpisah dengan Len.

"Len, tolong…" mohon Rin.

"Hah..?"

"Bawa aku bersamamu," mohon Rin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi… itu terlalu berbahaya Rin, lagipula tak ada alasan untuk membawamu ke dalam bahaya," jawab Len meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu… jadikanlah aku kekasihmu," kata Rin dengan muka yang makin memerah.

Len menatap Rin dalam-dalam. Seolah tak yakin dengan pernyataan Rin.

"Mak… maksudmu?" tanya Len gugup. Tak pernah dia membayangkan kejadian ini.

"Berilah aku marga. Berilah aku harapan!" kata Rin setengah memaksa.

Len makin gugup dengan perkataan Rin.

"Kalau kau tak menjawab sebelum matahari terbenam, maka aku akan menyerahkan diriku sebagai persembahan pada Oliver!" ancam Rin.

"Ta-tapi…" Len tergugup mendengar kata-kata Rin barusan.

"Lima," Rin memulai hitungan mundurnya.

"Empat,"

"Rin-chan…"

"Tiga,"

"Rin… Hentikan!" bentak Len. Walau bagaimanapun Rin sudah keterlaluan.

"Dua,"

"Rin, tolong hentikan," mohon Len.

"Sat-" tepat pada hitungan terakhir, kata-kata Rin dihentikan oleh sebuah benda manis yang menempel di bibirnya.

Itu… bibir Len?

Hangat…

Manis…

Matahari terbenam sempurna. Tapi tidak membenamkan ciuman Len.

Tak lama Len melepaskan kecupannya dari bibir Rin.

"Baiklah, Kagamine Rin," jawab Len sambil memandang mata Rin. Kedua manik _Azure_ itu saling memandang dengan romantisnya.

"Len… kau nakal! Seharusnya kau bilang dulu kepadaku!" jawab Rin sambil memukul pundak Len.

"Hahaha. Sudah malam, ayo kita masuk sebelum para zombie mencium dirimu yang manis. Nona Kagamine," ajak Len, asal. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Kagamine," jawab Rin. Ia menyabut tangan Len, lalu melompat turun dari atap yang cukup tinggi itu.

(Time Lapse, 07.20)

Valshe sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang. Sedang Len dan Rin pergi ke pemakaman Leon.

"Ayah, aku pergi ya… aku sudah menemukan orang yang memberiku marga… membuatkan sih, sebetulnya," kata Rin kepada gundukan tanah didepannya.

"Rin, ayo… kita pergi sekarang," ajak Len sambil melayangkan tangannya kepada Valshe.

"Baiklah Len. Ayah, selamat tinggal!" ucap Rin berpisah kepada ayahnya yang sudah berada 3 meter di dalam tanah.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian semua. Selamat tinggal!" seru Valshe sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Len dan Rin.

"Sampai jumpa! Tolong jaga Rin ya!" sahut para warga yang berkumpul di gerbang desa.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" seru Len. Rin menyikut perut Len hingga ia tersedak.

"Rin, apa salahku!" tanya Len sambil mengusap perutnya.

Rin hanya tersenyum sambil menatap muka Len.

Terdengar riuh tawa di kejauhan desa.

"Rin,"

"Eh… Iya Len?"

"Petualangan sudah dimulai,"

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Boleh saya minta Reviewnya?**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Friend

**LONG WAY TO HADES**

_Maaf Jika Terdapat Miss Typo, Alur Membingungkan, Tidak Menarik, Membosankan, DLL._

_Dan __**Tolong! Berilah saya Nasihat, Pertanyaan, dan/atau Kritik yang membangun.**_

**_Catatan: kalau pakai sedikit kata pedas dalam kritikannya tidak dilarang.  
Happy saja lah… _****XD**

_Dan orang tahu jika Vocaloid __**BUKAN **__milik saya. _XD

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 : New Friend and a Crazy People.**

Kota Koroshi. Kota yang makmur dan damai. Suasananya tenang dan-

"Len! ayo!" teriak Rin dengan semangat '45

"Aku lelah Rin, kamu pikir menggendong kamu ringan apa? **Semalam Suntuk**, Rin!" kata Len sewot sambil menekan kata Semalam suntuk.

"Yeee… itu risiko yang harus ditanggung olehmu, Tuan Kagamine," jawab Rin mengejek. Mukanya sok tidak berdosa sih.

Len ngedumel dengan tidak jelasnya, sedang Valshe cekikikan dengan Rin.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kata Valshe sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya, setelah 3 minggu perjalanan mereka bertiga sampai di pintu gerbang Vocaloid Kingdom.

"Valshe, apa kau tidak salah?" kata Len sambil memperhatikan pintu gerbang yang megah itu.

"Yap. Aku yakin!" jawab Valshe memastikan.

Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah… W.C. Umum?!

"Kau Gila!" maki Len sambil melihat 'pintu gerbang' itu.

"terserahmulah," jawab Valshe pasrah.

"Ya… kurasa kita terpaksa harus percaya padanya," sahut Rin.

"Ayo!" ajak Valshe.

Mau tidak mau mereka berdua mengikuti Valshe memasuki W.C. yang cukup kecil itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung mereka harus berdesakan di dalam sana.

"Bersiaplah," kata Valshe sambil memencet tombol _flush_ dan mengucapkan kata sandinya.

"Buka pintunya, Mesum!"

…

…

Tiba-tiba W.C. umum itu berubah menjadi sebuah kota besar yang indah. Orang-orang berkeliaran dimana-mana. Air mancur yang besar mengucur di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Wow… indah!" puji Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi kata sandinya agak aneh," cibir Len.

"Sudahlah Len," sahut Valshe. "Ayo… ku ajak kalian menemui Kamui-san,"

Mereka berjalan sekitar 100 meter dari tempat mereka muncul. Tampak sebuah gedung besar yang terbentang dengan megahnya.

"Kalian, masuklah. Aku akan menunggu di kafe!" seru Valshe sambil beranjak pergi.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" ejek Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"Len, ayo masuk," ajak Rin sambil menarik tangan Len.

Mereka berdua mendorong sebuah pintu besar bersamaan. Di dalamnya terlihat sebuah ruangan yang luas dan terkesan nyaman.

"Hei kalian berdua!" seru seorang lelaki berambut biru sambil menghampiri mereka. Di belakangnya mengikuti seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca se-lantai.

"Maaf… apakah kalian Len dan Rin?" tanya si wanita.

"Ya… dia Rin Kagamine, dan aku Len Kagamine," jawab Len sambil melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada mereka berdua.

"Oh… maafkan kami, aku Kaito Shion, salam kenal," kata si lelaki memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku Miku Hatsune, salam kenal," sambung si wanita.

"Oh…" jawab Rin dan Len kompak.

"Kita akan menjadi 1 tim, jadi mohon kerjasamanya," kata Kaito sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Sama-sama, oh iya… kami akan menemui Kamui-san, mau ikut?" ajak Len sambil menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Kami juga mau kesana. Ayo, Miku!" jawab Kaito sambil menggandeng tangan Miku.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong.

Len mengetuk pintu dan terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Masuk!" perintah suara itu.

Len membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan 1 tangan. Pintu setinggi 3 meter itu terbuka dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan suara keras saat menabrak tembok.

"Terong!, eh terong!" latah si penghuni ruangan. Seketika Kaito dan Miku langsung menahan tawa. Sedangkan Len dan Rin sudah keburu meledak tawanya.

"Hahaha, maafkan kami," kata Len sambil cengengesan.

"Tidak apa-apa… perkenalkan, namaku Gakupo Kamui. Aku adalah kepala sekolah Vocaloid war and magic school. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang terpilih sebagai murid di sini. Nah… sekarang, praktekan keahlian yang kalian miliki!" kata Gakupo penjang lebar dan dengan santainya ia memakan potongan terong di mejanya dengan lahap.

"Kaito, kau duluan!" perintah Gakupo.

Kaito maju ke tengah ruangan dan mencabut pedang besar dari pungungnya. Kemudian ia memainkannya dengan lincah. Bahkan bayangan pedangnya saja tidak kelihatan. Setelah selesai dengan demonstrasinya, ia melemparkan pedangnya ke atas. Dan ketika jatuh, pedangnya kembali masuk di tempatnya semula.

"Bagus, kau cocok dilatih sebagai _Sword Master_, sekarang, kau. Miku Hatsune!" perintah gakupo.

Miku hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke atas dan mengucapkan sebuah mantera. Lalu Gakupo merasa perutnya melilit hebat dan mual. Gakupo menatap Miku dengan _Puppy eyes_-nya. Lalu Miku menghentikan rapalannya dan melangkah mundur.

"Hah… Miku, Kau pantas dilatih sebagai _Sorcerer_. Sekarang… Rin!" perintah Gakupo.

"Bakilah, Kamui-san," kata Rin sambil menarikan tangannya. Seketika muncul kilauan cahaya dan muncul 3 ekor kucing yang lucu.

"Hahahaha, musuhmu tidak akan takut!" ejek Gakupo.

Rin yang memang Tsundere segera mengelus 3 kucing itu dan seketika berubah menjadi 3 ekor singa yang ganas.

"Jadikan dia makan malam kalian!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk Gakupo dengan tawa yang sadis. Ia tak jauh berbeda seperti seorang psikopat.

Semua orang di ruangan itu merinding melihat perubahan pada Rin, termasuk Len. Apalagi setelah Rin mengeluarkan tawa setannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Rin sambil tertawa. Dan seketika ketiga singa itu menghilang.

"Haaaahhh… Kau… masuklah ke kelas yang sama dengan Miku," kata Gakupo sambil menahan kencingnya yang hampir keluar.

"Dan yang terakhir. Len!" perintahnya lagi.

Len memasang muka datar lalu mengeluarkan belatinya. Sebelum ia sempat beraksi, Gakupo mentertawakannya.

"Hahahaha… Kau akan mati sebelum kau bisa menggores lawanmu!"

Len sudah muak ketika Rin diejek, ditambah ejekan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Kini Len hanya menunduk, diam. Kelihatannya dia hampir menangis.

"Hahahaha! Sial sekali ibumu! Punya anak yang cengeng sepertimu!" ejek Gakupo pedas.

Kaito dan Miku ingin menolong Len, tapi ditahan oleh Rin.

"Kalau kalian tak ingin celaka, mundurlah," bisik Rin tenang. Meskipun ia tak terima kalau kekasihnya itu diejek habis-habisan, tapi ia sudah tahu betapa mengerikannya Len.

"Jangan ejek Ibuku!" teriak Len geram. Seketika suasana di kota itu menggelap. Sebuah awan badai terbentuk di atasnya. Petir menyambar berkali-kali, bahkan seperti akan menghancurkan kota itu.

Semua orang di luar berteriak minta tolong dan berlindung. Valshe yang sadar ada yang tidak beres segera berlari ke gedung sekolah Vocaloid.

"Aku tidak Terima!" bentak Len lagi. kali ini, Len betul betul berubah. Matanya yang berwarna azure itu berubah menjadi hitam. Batu pada belatinya berubah lagi menjadi obsidian. Badannya melayang setinggi 60 cm dari lantai. Tatapannya tertuju pada Gakupo.

"Ma… maafkan aku," kata Gakupo sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Apa katamu! Maaf?!" bentak Len. Suasana semakin pekat mencekam, bahkan lampu diseluruh kota kini padam. Tangan Len diacungkan kedepan. Belatinya tepat menghadap kepala Gakupo saat ini.

"Len! Ingat Meiko-san! Jangan kecewakan dia!" teriak Valshe yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu ruangan.

Mata Len terbelalak. Kemudian awan badai itu perlahan sirna. Badan Len yang melayang kini sudah mendarat kembali. Mata dan batu pada belatinya sudah berubah seperti semula.

"A-apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" tanya Len pada semua orang, seakan ia orang yang lupa ingatan.

"Kau… Mengerikan!" kata Kaito dan Miku.

"Len… jangan lakukan itu lagi, Ok?" kata Rin sambil memeluk Len. Rin hampir menangis saat melihat Len berubah menjadi seperti tadi.

"B-baiklah, L-Len… kau harus masuk ke bagian **CSSP**. Itu adalah _Class of Supranatural and Superhuman Power._ K- Kau akan cocok di sana," kata Gakupo sambil bergetar. Ia masih syok dengan perubahan pada diri Len.

"Baiklah Pak," jawab Len dengan nada tak berdosa.

"Sekarang. Kalian lebih baik mencari tempat untuk menginap, anggap saja ini tugas pertama kalian," perintah Gakupo yang sudah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Siap, laksanakan!" jawab mereka berempat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Gakupo.

"Tim yang menarik, eh… kok celanaku basah?" seru Gakupo bingung.

(Time Lapse, 14.50)

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah menemukan rumah yang cocok?" tanya Valshe sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Belum, lagipula, uang kami tidak cukup. Dan kami tidak boleh menerima uang dari siapapun," keluh Kaito.

"Ayolah, terus semangat. Masa' udah loyo sih?" kata Len menyemangati.

"Maunya sih gitu. Tapi rumah murah itu **langka **Len! **Langka**!" seru Rin sambil menekankan kata langka.

"Dasar, lagipula aku sudah menemukannya kok," jawab Len bangga.

"Kok kamu tidak beritahu kita?" tanya Miku.

"Salah siapa tidak tanya," jawab Len enteng.

"Ahhh… Len… dasar!" seru tiga orang yang dikerjai olah Len.

"Baiklah, ini sebuah rumah yang simple. 2 lantai, 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang makan, 1 kamar, 4 kamar mandi, 1 dapur, sebuah kolam renang, sebuah taman bunga, lt 30m, lb 15 m, dan hanya butuh 5 menit ke tempat-tempat penting termasuk Vocaloid war and magic school," terang Len panjang lebar.

"Itu terlalu mahal Len, bahkan kedengaran seperti sebuah mansion!" bantah Kaito.

"Tidak mahal kok, hanya 5 Vocash," jawab Len sambil menunjukkan nota tanda pembayaran.

"Gila kau! Kau apakan penjualnya?!" tanya Rin tidak percaya.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya sedikit beratraksi didepannya," jawab Len sambil _devil smirk._

Mereka semua melihat Len dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kau tambah gila! Kau menyambarnya dengan petirmu?!" teriak Rin histeris sambil menjambak _ponytail_ Len.

"Aww.. sakit Rin!" teriak Len.

"Aku hanya balap lari dengan kudanya kok, lepaskan tanganmu!" jelas Len sambil merintih.

"Oh… maaf," jawab Rin sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Sakiiittt…" keluh Len sambil merapikan _ponytail_-nya.

"Kalau begitu selamat…" kata Valshe, kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah, Len ayo pandu kami…" seru Kaito sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Kai-kun… ada apa dengan senyummu?" tanya Miku dengan tatapan tidak enak.

Len yang berhasil menduganya segera menghajar Kaito.

"Kita tidak tidur di 1 kasur, Bodoh!" teriak Len yang sudah melumat habis Kaito.

"Kaito… Kau mesum!" bentak Miku.

'Sial… padahal kuharap bisa 1 kasur dengan Kaito' pikir Miku, mesum.

"Ahhh, Sial. Padahal kuharap bisa 1 kasur dengan 3 wanita," keluh Kaito.

**Brak! Jleebb! Kraak!**

"Aku hanya milik Len!" teriak Rin yang sudah menghajar Kaito.

"Dan aku, Laki-laki!" seru Len yang menindih Kaito dengan badannya.

"Len… kau dan Rin pacaran? Kukira kalian kembar?" tanya Miku sambil menyeret Kaito.

"Hahaha, iya Miku, kami berdua memang mirip, tapi kami bukan kembar kok," jawab Len yang ikut menyeret Kaito.

"Len… kita gaje'," sahut Rin pundung.

"Tenang Rin… biarlah orang berkata apa… yang penting kan kita berdua," jawab Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah Len," jawab Rin yang merona wajahnya.

"Jangan pacaran aja… cepat bantu aku!" seru Miku yang sudah 50 meter jauhnya menyeret Kaito.

"Tinggalkan saja dia!" seru Len sambil menggandeng Rin.

"Baiklah!" jawab Miku sambil membanting Kaito dan pergi meninggalkannya.

(Time Lapse, 06.33)

Len dan kawan-kawan kini sudah berada di rumah baru mereka.

Len dan Miku sedang memasak makanan untuk malam ini, Rin sedang menata pakaian miliknya.

Kaito… ia sedang menata kamar tidur dengan rapi. Tapi, kasurnya sengaja didekatkan dengan kasur milik Miku.

"Bagaimana Len? Enak?" tanya Miku ketika melihat Len mencicipi masakannya.

"Emm, beri sedikit garam Miku, rasanya kurang asin," jawab Len sambil mengaduk masakannya.

"Wah… tak kusangka kau jago memasak Len," puji Miku.

"Hahaha, ibuku selalu sibuk. Jadi aku yang memasak di rumah," jawab Len.

"Len… kita lupa membuat minumnya," kata Miku sambil terkekeh.

"Tenang, lihat dan perhatikan Miku, aku akan membuat minuman enak dalam waktu 1 menit," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba mata Len ditutup, tangannya berkelebat. Disambarnya belatinya dan dilempar keatas, lalu tangannya mengambil buah jeruk dan pisang. Tepat saat itu belatinya jatuh. Dengan sigap Len menangkapnya, lalu diirisnya buah pisang dalam irisan yang tipis. Buah jeruk ia putar diujung jarinya dan mengupas kulitnya dengan belati di tangannya.

Setelah buah segar sudah siap, tangan Len menyambar sebongkah es batu dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Lalu dengan mata tertutup ia lempar belatinya ke arah es batu, dan es tadi langsungpecah berkeping-keping. Len langsung mengambil pecahan es batu itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas besar, ia memasukkan buah segar dan menambah beberapa sendok sirup gula, lalu dicampur dengan air matang. Diaduknya secara merata lalu dibisikkannya sesuatu ke dalam minumannya.

"Nah, silahkan cicipi…" kata Len sambil membuka mata.

Miku hanya menatap Len, dengan tidak yakin ia cicipi minuman yang sedikit berantakan itu. Diambilnya 1 sendok lalu ia hisap perlahan.

"Len… Kau benar-benar koki ajaib!" seru Miku sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya pada Len.

"Tadi… apa yang kau bisikkan pada minumannya?" tanya Miku.

Kemudian Len memdekati Miku dan membisikkan sesuatu…

"C-i-n-t-a," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Len," jawab Miku.

Tanpa disangka kedua orang itu, Kaito dan Rin menguping dari balik pintu dapur.

"Sial kau Len, kau membuatku cemburu tau," geram Rin.

"Sssttt… Rin, bagaimana kalau kita balas mereka?" sambung Kaito sambil menatap Rin.

"Setuju!" jawab Rin.

"SSSTTT! Jangan keras-keras, jadi begini rencananya… blablablabla Len blablablabla Miku blablablablabla… setuju?" tanya Kaito.

"Terdengar hebat," jawab Rin lalu memasang perannya.

"Makanan datang!" seru Len sambil membawa 2 piring berisi makanan. Dibelakangnya, Miku membawa 1 mangkok berisi sup dan sebuah gelas berisi es.

"Hei! Rin, Kaito, ayo turun," seru Len.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Biar aku periksa," jawab Miku sambil berlari ke atas tangga.

"Aku akan menyiapkan hidangannya!" seru Len sambil menata hidangan dan alat makan.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Miku.

"Miku! Hei… ada apa?!" tanya Len.

Hening…

"Sial!" desahnya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka berempat.

Di dalam kamar itu, terlihat kosong. Jendela terbuka lebar, Len menengok ke luar jendela.

Di sela jendelanya ia menemukan sebuah tulisan.

"Pergilah ke air mancur kalau kau ingin mereka bertiga selamat."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau…" jawab Len sambil merobek kertas itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat melalui jendela. Lalu berlari menuju air mancur.

(Someone POV)

Sebuah sosok memperhatikan Len yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagus, dia masuk ke dalam perangkapku, hehehe…"

Sosok itu lalu menghilang di kegelapan malam.

(Normal POV)

Tak sampai 5 menit, Len sampai di air mancur, Len mencari tanda-tanda seseorang yang berkeliaran. Memang jika malam hari sekitar air mancur gelap gulita karena memang tak ada lampu yang menyala.

"Hei!, siapapun… aku sudah datang, Keluarlah!" perintah Len.

"Fufufufu…" tawa seseorang di kegelapan.

"Siapa Kau!" bentak Len yang masih berusaha melihat sekelilingnya.

"Pertanyaan yang betul itu… Siapa Kalian…." Jawab 2 orang berbarengan, kemudian lampu di seluruh taman menyala.

Pada setiap lampu taman, terlihat 1 orang diikat di tiangnya dengan kondisi mulut ditutup dengan kain.

"Rin? Kaito? Miku? Kamui-san?" seru Len tak percaya. Mereka berempat diikat di tiang bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Siapa sebetulnya kalian ini?!" tanya Len dengan nada membentak.

"Kami adalah…"

"Rui dan Rei!" seru 2 orang seumuran Len.

"Hah?!" seru Len ketika melihat 2 remaja kembar yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya bagaikan hantu.

"Beraninya kalian menyandera teman-temanku! Rasakan ini! Hiiyaaa!" teriak Len sambil menyabetkan belatinya ke arah 2 orang itu.

Tapi… bagaikan menyerang angin, serangan Len meleset, bahkan ia yang harus mendapat pukulan telak dari belakang kepalanya.

"Sial, mereka bisa teleportasi," maki Len sambil berusaha berdiri.

Belum sempat Len berdiri, ia mendapatkan sebuah _uppercut_ dari bawah yang telak menghantam dagunya. Lalu saat melayang, datang sebuah tendangan bertuitubi ke arah perutnya.

Dengan keras Len jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Keparat!" maki Len sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memakilah sepuasmu, Kagamine. Karena sebentar lagi, kau harus mengucapkan perpisahan kepada teman-temanmu itu," kata Rei dengan senyuman setannya.

"Mereka pasti akan menikmati melihatmu dibunuh dengan sadis," lanjut Rui.

Di saat Len sedang memutar otaknya, mencari cara untuk menghadapi mereka berdua. Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut hijau menghampirinya dan berkata.

"Len, aku adalah pelindung dari seorang gadis yang akan membantumu menemukan jalan ke kerajaan kegelapan, untuk itu. Aku akan membuka titik elemenmu yang lainnya, jadi bersiaplah…" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tung-"

"Ach!" seru Len kaget ketika badanya terasa seperti tersengat listrik.

"Hei! Terimakasih!" teriak Len entah ke mana.

Si kembar jahat melihat Len dengan tatapan mengejek, kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! Apakah kau berterimakasih pada kita yang akan membunuhmu?" teriak Rui.

"Tidak, karena akulah yang akan menghabisi kalian!" seru Len. Tiba-tiba tubuh Len menjadi ringan. Manik azure miliknya kini berubah menjadi hijau keputihan, dan batu pada belatinya berubah menjadi sepotong batu giok berwarna hijau terang.

"Ap- Kurang ajar!" teriak Rei sambil menyerang ke arah Len, tepat setelah Rei berada bi belakang Len, ia mencabut pedang pendek miliknya dan menyabetkannya ke arah leher Len.

"Oyasumi!" kata Rei kepada Len.

Tepat ketika pedang Rei akan menyentuh leher Len, Len menghilang.

Belum sempat Rei menyadarinya, Len sudah berada dibelakangnya sambil menusukkan belatinya.

**CROOOTTT!**

"Tidak Rei, Oyasuminasai!" kata Len sambil mencabut belatinya dari perut Rei. Seketika, lantai tempat Rei rubuh terlihat hitam oleh genangan darah Rei. Rui menyaksikan saudaranya dibunuh segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mengapa?" tanya Rui. "Mengapa bisa… Mengapa kau bisa teleportasi?!" bentaknya kepada Len.

"Mudah saja, teleportasi itu hanya sebuah gelombang elektromagnetik yang melewati medium. Aku sudah menguasai Elemen Listrik, ditambah mendapatkan Elemen Udara. Aku bisa merasakan gelombang elektromagnetik dari kalian saat bergerak, jadi aku sudah bisa menebak kemana kalian akan pergi. Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku," terang Len sambil berjalan mendekati Rui.

"Ti- tidak, jangan mendekat!" seru Rui takut. Len hanya tersenyum setan mendengar rintih ketakutan Rui.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Len. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat ke arah Rui.

'Sial! Aku harus menggunakan teknik jitu!' pikir Rui.

"Berhenti, atau 4 orang sahabatmu itu akan mati!" ancam Rui.

"Aku sudah menanamkan kutukan pada ikatan teman-temanmu. Jika aku mengaktifkannya, maka mereka semua akan mati dengan tubuh hancur! Hehehehe!"

Kini, giliran Len yang merasa takut. Ia melihat ke arah Rin, kemudian Miku, Kaito, lalu Gakupo.

Mereka semua terlihat tegang, keringat bercucuran, badan lemas, nafas terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkan diri…" kata Len pasrah.

"Bagus, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan santai…"

"Boleh aku mengucapkan kata terakhir?" minta Len.

"Cepatlah!" kata Rui memberi ijin.

"Rin, aku sayang padamu… Miku, Kaito… terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabatku, Kamui-san… maafkan aku tadi pagi… aku tak bermaksud membunuhmu," kata Len sambil melihat kearah mereka berempat, Rin dan Miku menangis terisak-isak. Kaito hampir menangis, sedang Gakupo melihat Len dengan tatapan sedih…

"Dan selamat tinggal…" kata Len lagi.

"Rui!" kata Len sambil tersenyum iblis, tiba-tiba Rui ambruk dihadapannya.

Dia Mati.

Rui Mati.

Setelah Rui mati, ikatan pada tubuh dan mulut 4 orang yang ditawan terlepas. Mereka berempat langsung menghampiri Len yang terduduk lemas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Len!" teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Rin… sakit…" rintih Len kesakitan.

"Aku takut Len," kata Rin sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Hahaha, aku akan selalu bersamamu Rin," jawab Len sambil mengelus rambut Rin.

"Tapi… kok dia bisa mati lemas?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

Rin memapah Len berdiri. Kemudian Len tertawa kecil.

"Saat kulihat kalian terengah-engah, aku jadi berfikir untuk menghilangkan kadar oksigen disekeliling tubuh Rui. Tanpa udara, dia akan mati," jawab Len sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Hahaha, kepintaranmu menyelamatkanmu, Kagamine-san," kata seseorang yang memperhatikan dari kegelapan.

"Siapa lagi itu," tanya Kaito sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku… Nakajima Gumi. Senang bertemu kalian," kata sosok itu sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Oh, kau Gumi, mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gakupo sambil mendekati Gumi.

"Aku kebetulan lewat tempat ini Kamui-san, lalu aku melihat 2 orang sedang memegangi seorang gadis dengan paksa. Aku melihat setiap gerakan mereka, tapi rupanya itu hanya bercanda saja. Rin dan Kaito membuat rencana untuk menakuti Miku dan Len yang sudah membuat mereka cemburu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 orang lainnya yang berhawa jahat menyekap mereka dan mengikat mereka ke tiang bersama dengan anda. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk menolong mereka, tapi Len punya. Jadi aku memintanya untuk menyelamatkan kalian."

"Rin? Apa itu betul?" tanya Len galak.

"Ma-maafkan aku Len, habis kau akrab sekali dengan Miku sih, aku jadi cemburu. Maaf," kata Rin sambil menunduk.

Len menatapnya tajam, rupanya ia masih marah kepada Rin dan Kaito karena tingkah konyolnya.

"Lakukanlah Len," kata Gumi sambil tersenyum.

Len langsung menarik muka Rin. Dan menciumnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Setelah itu Len melepaskan bibirnya dan memeluk Rin erat.

"Aku hanya milikmu, jadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh macam itu lagi. Ok?" bisik Len di dekat telinga Rin.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang, dan Len-" Gumi memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan kaget waktu kau memasuki rumahmu," lanjutnya lalu menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang," ajak Len sambil menggandeng Rin dan Kaito.

Malam yang panjang bagi seorang Len Kagamine.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Boleh saya minta Reviewnya?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Big Wave Come!

**LONG WAY TO HADES**

_Maaf Jika Terdapat Miss Typo, Alur Membingungkan, Tidak Menarik, Membosankan, DLL._

_Dan __**Tolong! Berilah saya Nasihat, Pertanyaan, dan/atau Kritik yang membangun.**_

**_Catatan: kalau pakai sedikit kata pedas dalam kritikannya tidak dilarang.  
Happy saja lah… _****XD**

_Dan orang tahu jika Vocaloid __**BUKAN **__milik saya. _XD

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

Balas Re-View.

**Lyn Ed**

Hehehe, humornya serius ya... maaf, mungkin karena menyesuaikan dengan jalan ceritanya,

kalau Rate M... untuk jaga-jaga kalau mungkin ada adegan *sensor* yang dimasukkan ke dalam ceritanya, jadi selama belum ada 'itu'nya mungkin masih kategori Rate T.

Makasih...

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Big Wave**

"Selamat makan!" kata 4 orang yang sedang akan sarapan.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Len sambil menata tempat duduknya.

"Ho'oh, banget," jawab Kaito dengan mulut penuh.

"Siapa dulu yang buat?" kata Len bangga.

"Percaya deh," jawab Rin sambil memakan nasinya.

"Len, kau tidak makan?" tanya Miku.

"Aku sedang tirakat," jawab Len singkat.

"Hah?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku sedang tirakat Kaito…" jawab Len santai.

"Tirakat itu apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tirakat itu artinya puasa, ibuku selalu mengajariku untuk tirakat 1 bulan sekali. Selain untuk berlatih menahan haus dan lapar, kita juga belajar merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak mampu," terang Len panjang dan lebar.

"Aku mau coba ah," sambung Miku.

"Aku juga…" timpal Rin.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh memulainya ketika matahari terbenam nanti sore, setelah itu… kalian tidak boleh makan selama 1 hari," kata Len.

Rin melihat Miku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Errr, harus 1 hari ya Len?" tanya Rin.

"Eh, kalau tidak kuat jangan dipaksakan, soalnya keyakinan juga menentukan," jawab Len.

"Kalau 1 hari mah tidak kuat," sambung Miku.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah, kita harus masuk sekolah kan?" ajak Len.

Tiba-tiba Miku menepuk dahinya.

"Aahh, kan kita harus masuk jam 7. Sekarang kurang 3 menit… gak bakal sampai tepat waktu…" kata Miku panik.

"Kamui-san bakal mengamuk!" sambung Rin.

"Ayo cepat! Kita siap-siap!" ajak Kaito sambil melahap eskrimnya dalam sekali gigitan.

Segera Kaito menyambar pedangnya, sedang Miku dan Rin berlari keluar dan memanggil Len.

"Len!, kau tahu jalan pintas tidak?" tanya Rin.

"Tenang, pegang saja tanganku," jawab Len.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rin segera memegang tangan kanan Len, sedang Miku memegang tangan kirinya. Kaito memegang tangan Miku.

"Bersiaplah!" kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"WAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga saat Len mulai berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

(Time Lapse, 06.59)

"Kita sampai!" seru Len sambil mengerem.

"Ayo masuk!" lanjutnya sambil melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Beri kami waktu 1 menit," jawab Kaito sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Terserah kalian, tetapi aku akan segera masuk sebelum Kamui-san mulai menembaki ku dengan senapan mesinnya," kata Len sambil berlari kencang memasuki gedung sekolah yang besar itu.

"Len, tunggu kami!" teriak mereka bertiga, kompak.

(Time Lapse, 07.05)

"Perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine. Salam kenal," kata Len didepan kelasnya.

"Baiklah. Kagamine-san, duduklah disamping Utatane-san," kata guru yang mengajar sambil menunjuk seorang siswa berambut perak.

"Terimakasih Meito-san, permisi," kata Len sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Setelah Len duduk. Ia segera berkenalan dengan siswa disebelahnya.

"Hai, aku Len Kagamine," kata Len memperkenalkan diri.

Siswa disebelahnya menatapnya datar, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Piko Utatane, salam kenal," katanya sambil menjabat tangan Len.

Sementara itu, Meito-san sedang menjelaskan tentang teknik bertarung, bla bla bla bla…

(Somewhere Else)

"Aarrhh! Beraninya ia menghabisi 1 dari 5 bagian Pemimpin Kegelapan!" geram Oliver.

"Sekarang kita tahu dimana tepatnya si _Guardian _itu berada, mengapa kita tak mengepungnya saja?" kata Ted.

"Ide bagus, cepat kau ambil pasukan sebanyak yang kau perlukan, kemudian… bunuh bocah itu!" perintah Oliver kepada orang terpercayanya itu.

"Baik Tuanku, aku tak akan bertindak seceroboh si kembar Idiot itu!" jawab Ted kemudian mengundurkan diri. Kini tinggal Oliver saja yang berada di ruangannya.

Tangannya yang pucat dan memakai sebuah sarung tangan hitam menggenggam sepotong gambar 2 bayi yang berada di dalam keranjang rotan.

"Kau akan segera mati… Saudaraku!" kata Oliver sambil memandangi sebuah foto ditangannya.

(Back to Vocaloid Kingdom)

"Sekian untuk pelajaran saya hari ini, kalian boleh istirahat… terimakasih," kata Meito sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Sebenarnya Len ingin mengunjungi Rin dan kawan-kawan, tapi siswa tidak boleh keluar kelas saat masih jam sekolah. Jadi… mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hei, Len? Mau makan bersamaku?" tanya Piko sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih… aku sudah makan," jawab Len, bohong.

"Baiklah… selamat makan…" kata Piko sambil mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Aku akan berkeliling sebentar," kata Len sambil menepuk pundak Piko.

Len bekeliling kelas yang cukup luas tersebut. Didalamnya ada sebuah arena berlatih, sebuah laboratorium, sebuah kantin, dan sebuah ruang pengajaran… tidak aneh kalau siswa tidak boleh keluar kelas. Karena seluruh fasilitas sudah tersedia, termasuk kamar mandi dan UKS.

"Halo lagi, Len," panggil sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Oh, hai Gumi," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga masuk kelas ini?" tanya Gumi lagi.

"Ya… Kamui-san yang menyuruhku, katanya aku hanya cocok berada di sini, karena aku pasti akan menghancurkan segalanya jika diletakkan di kelas yang lain," terang Len sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan kaget mengetahuinya," jawab Gumi sambil tertawa.

"Umm, Len… kau 1 bangku dengan Utatane-kun kan?" tanya Gumi yang sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah 180°.

"Iya…" jawab Len sambil menatap wajah gumi yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Tolong berikan ini padanya… tapi jangan bilang dariku ya…" kata Gumi sambil memberikan setangkai mawar putih dan sebuah amplop berwarna pink.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Len kaget.

"SSTTTT! Dia lihat kesini tuh," bisik Gumi histeris.

"Baiklah Gu-" belum sempat Len melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar menggetarkan seluruh VWMS dan matahari tertutup oleh bulan, sehingga terjadilah gerhana.

"PERHATIAN! Kepada seluruh penduduk. Bertahanlah di tempat kalian masing-masing, kita sedang diserang!" teriak Gakupo dari pengeras suara di kantornya.

Dalam hitungan detik, terlihat di balik jendela kelas Len. dari kejauhan muncul gerombolan zombie yang mulai meng-infeksi setiap orang yang mereka temui.

"Sial!" maki Len sambil mengeluarkan belatinya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan didobrak oleh sesuatu.

"Kalian, minggir!" teriak Piko sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah pintu. Seketika semua murid di kelas menyingkir menjauh.

"Mechanical Fire Arm, Bazooka!" teriak Piko. Dalam kedipan mata, tangan Piko sudah berubah menjadi sebuah Bazoka.

"Tembak!"

**DHUUAAARRRR!**

Lalu dinding di sekitar pintu tersebut hancur luluh berantakan.

"Kau Bodoh!" bentak seorang guru dari balik pintu yang hancur.

"Maaf, aku hanya berusaha bertahan!" teriak Piko seolah tak bersalah.

"Baiklah, sekarang… ikuti aku dan pertahankan sekolah ini!" perintah Guru itu sambil memanggul sebuah palu besar.

Spontan, semua siswa di kelas Len mengikuti guru tersebut ke lapangan. Disana, terlihat beberapa siswa dari kelas lain sudah berkumpul dan dalam keadaan siaga penuh.

"Len!" teriak seorang wanita dari kerumunan.

"Rin!" jawab Len sambil menghampiri Rin, disampingnya sudah ada Miku dan Kaito. Sedang Piko dan Gumi mengikuti Len dari belakang.

"Baiklah, kalian semua bertahan semampu kalian. Bertarunglah berkelompok, agar kesempatan kalian selamat lebih besar. Sebagian tetap disini, sebagian lagi pertahankan setiap sudut kota. Paham?!" tanya guru tadi.

"Paham Pak!" teriak semua siswa, kemudian segera berkelompok dan menuju ke setiap sudut kota. Kini… tinggal tim Len yang tersisa.

"Baiklah, kita pertahankan sekolah kita. Kaito, kau pertahankan lapangan belakang bersama Piko. Rin dan Miku pasang sebanyak mungkin jebakan di tempat yang mungkin menjadi jalan masuk, kemudian naik ke atap untuk membantu kami dengan sihir kalian. Gumi dan aku akan pertahankan bagian depan gedung. Mengerti?" terang Len.

"Siap!" teriak mereka, kemudian meninggalkan Len bersama Gumi di lapangan depan.

"Gumi, aku tahu kau bisa membaca pikiran dan memperkirakan dengan akurat. Jadi, perkirakan jumlah musuh dan bertahan dibelakangku," terang Len sambil memandang gerombolan zombie yang semakin mendekat.

"Baiklah, tapi aku bukanlah tipe pendukung, aku adalah tipe penyerang. Kau akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi," kata gumi sambil berfokus.

"Mereka semua berjumlah 527 zombie, tapi aku merasakan ada 1 sumber kekuatan terbesar mengarah ke sini!" kata Gumi sambil memandang Len.

"Baiklah, 500 zombie cukup untuk pemanasan," kata Len sambil mengarahkan belatinya ke depan.

**BLARRR!**

Sebuah petir keluar dari belati Len dan menyambar setiap zombie didepannya.

"Kau sudah membunuh setengahnya Len!" teriak Gumi.

"Saatnya ganti siasat!" teriak Len sambil memutar-mutar belatinya.

**SWOSHHH!**

Sebuah puting beliung keluar dari belati Len dan mulai melahap setiap zombie dihadapannya.

"Len! Masih tersisa sa-"

"Bagus sekali, _Guardian_!" kata seseorang dengan lantang di balik kegelapan gerhana.

"Siapa Kau? Perlihatkan dirimu!" kata Len sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hahaha, berfikir untuk mengurangi oksigen? Silahkan, karena aku tidak pernah bernafas, aku tidak sebodoh Rei dan Rui, dan aku bernama Ted!" seru sosok tersebut sambil memunculkan dirinya.

"Hah? Mengerikan!" teriak Gumi sambil menutupi matanya.

"Hahaha, apa 2 mata tidak cukup untukmu?" ejek Len.

"Hahahaha, kau banyak mulut bocah! Makan ini!" teriak orang tersebut sambil menerjang kearah Len.

(Kaito and Piko)

Piko menembakkan _Laser Gun_-nya ke arah zombie yang mendekat. Sedang Kaito masih membabat kepala para zombie itu dengan pedangnya.

"Shion-san, aku mulai kewalahan," pekik Piko sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Panggil Kaito saja, dan aku juga sudah kelelahan," jawab Kaito sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

Para zombie mulai berdiri lagi dan mengeroyok mereka berdua.

"Matilah kita!" teriak Piko sambil memunggungi Kaito.

"Hei, aku senang bisa mengenalmu," kata Kaito konyol.

"Jangan ucapkan kata perpisahan sekarang, Kaito!" bentak Piko sambil mengubah tangannya menjadi sebuah senjata anti-materi.

"Aku akan menggunakan semua energiku yang tersisa dalam 1 tembakan. Ketika aku menembak, segera lari menjauh dari sini," kata Piko sambil membidik ke atas langit.

"Tapi kau juga akan mati!" teriak Kaito.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Gumi, katakan padanya aku menyukainya, walaupun aku tak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya," Piko mengucapkan kata terakhirnya kepada Kaito.

"Lari!" teriak Piko sambil menembakkan senjatanya, tanpa pikir panjang Kaito segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kaito sempat melihat kebelakang, proyektil anti-materi yang dilontarkan Piko sudah mencapai titik tertingginya, dan akan membentur tanah dalam beberapa detik.

"Maafkan aku, Utatane-san," bisik Kaito lirih sambil berlari memasuki gedung.

Kini, Piko sudah bersiap menghadapi kematiannya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Gumi…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"_Ultimatum Splash_!"

**BLARRR!**

**…**

**…**

(Rin and Miku)

Tak lama setelah mereka memasang jebakan, mereka berdua pergi ke atap.

"Selamat datang, Nona-nona," sambut sebuah suara dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Mayu!" bentak Rin. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah Mayu.

"Kubunuh Kau!" teriak Rin histeris sambil mengeluarkan 3 ekor beruang.

"Dan kau juga akan mati seperti ayahmu!" teriak wanita bernama Mayu tadi sambil mengeluarkan 5 ekor serigala hitam. Segera terjadi peperangan berdarah di tempat Rin dan Miku berada.

Dan tentu saja beruang milik Rin bukanlah tandingan serigala Mayu. Dengan segera 5 ekor serigala milik Mayu mati dicabik-cabik oleh 3 ekor beruang milik Rin.

"Keparat! Mogura, Keluarlah!" kata Mayu sambil mngeluarkan 10 ekor tikus tanah, dan segera menggali atap tempat mereka berdiri. Tiba-tiba tempat berdiri 3 beruang Rin runtuh bersama 2 ekor Mogura milik Mayu.

"Sungguh licik, mengorbankan kawan untuk mencapai tujuan," umpat Rin.

"Rin, biar kubantu!" seru Miku sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Kutukan.

"_Orion Circle_!" teriak Miku sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Mogura milik Mayu.

"Apa yang terjadi!" teriak Mayu ketika ia melihat peliharaannya saling membunuh.

Akhirnya semua mogura milik Mayu mati.

"ARH! Kukorbankan keabadianku untuk memanggilmu! Myojo! Hancukan mereka!" teriak Mayu sambil menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah, kemudian diteteskan di antara kedua matanya.

Sebuah goncangan hebat menggetarkan gedung sekolah yang memang sudah agak tua itu.

Dari dalam gedung, terdengar sebuah suara menggeram yang kencang dan memilukan. Kemudian sisi gedung dijebol oleh sebuah mahkluk semacam reptil dengan 3 kepala ular. Dipungungnya terdapat 4 buah sayap seperti kelelawar, dan mempunyai ekor setajam pedang.

Mahkluk itu mulai memanjat gedung hingga akhirnya mencapai puncaknya.

"Miku, sekarang!" teriak Rin sambil membuka sebuah gulungan kertas yang berisi kitab kuno.

"_Ang Siorret Madaka Kare'onto Kistaetaku Nun Lum Itsna Hoku!_" Miku membaca dengan keras dan lantang. Kemudian terjadi keajaiban. Sebuah awan hitam muncul didepan Rin dan Miku, membatasi mereka dengan Mayu dan Monsternya.

"Hahahaha, Myojo! Aku berikan Kehidupanku untukmu! Bunuhlah 2 gadis itu untukku!" katanya seraya berlari kearah Myojo.

Myojo membuka mulutnya dan menyantap tuannya hidup-hidup. Kemudian ia menggeram kencang dam berlari menembus tembok asap tadi.

"Tidak mungkin! Kutukan kitab Ang Sua adalah pertahanan yang tak bisa ditembus," kata Miku kaget.

Myojo menghampiri mereka dengan ganas, bersiap untuk menerkam Rin dan Miku.

"KYAA!" teriak Rin dan Miku ketika Myojo menerjang ke arah mereka.

"_Curse Of Titans_!"

…

…

(Len and Gumi)

Len akan mengayunkan belatinya, tetapi ditahan oleh Ted kemudian melayangkan tinjunya ke arah jantung Len. Belum sempat Len berdiri dari serangan pertama, serangan kedua datang dan menghantam dagu kirinya. Ditambah sebuah tendangan ke arah pelipis Len, yang membuat Len tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Makan Ini!" Teriak Gumi sambil melempar sebuah tong besar kearah Ted.

Seakan sudah menduganya, Ted menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah, bahkan kini mencekik leher Gumi, dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau cukup manis gadis muda, kalau kau menyerah aku bersedia menjadikanmu _Slave_ pribadiku di kerajaan kegelapan," kata Ted.

"Cih, biar matipun aku tak sudi!" teriak Gumi yang menembus tangan yang mencekiknya dan melepaskan diri dari Ted dengan mudahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ted kaget.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sesuai kehendak otakku, Tuan Mata 5!" ejek Gumi tanpa terlihat takut sedikitpun.

"Zombie! Sergap dia!" perintah Ted seraya menunjuk Gumi.

"Aku akan membereskan anak itu," lanjutnya sambil menghampiri Len.

"Hei!" teriak Gumi akan menghampiri Len, tetapi ditahan oleh gerombolan Zombie didepannya.

'Maafkan aku Len, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu saat ini,' pikir Gumi sambil menghajar zombie itu satu persatu.

"Mati kau Bocah!" teriak Ted sambil menikam perut Len.

"_Black Hole_!" teriak sesosok pria dari belakang Ted.

"AP- Gyaahhh!" teriak Ted ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lubang hitam menyedot tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"_Gamma Ray_!" teriaknya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah zombie yang mengeroyok Gumi.

"AARRRHHHH!" teriak para zombie ketika sinar yang sangat panas menembus badan mereka hingga hancur luluh.

"Te-terimakasih… " kata gumi sambil menghampiri pria itu dengan nafas yang hampir habis.

"Sama-sama, lebih baik kau bantu aku mengangkat bocah ini, dia terlihat habis tersiksa berat," kata orang tadi sambil memegangi punggung Len. Gumi mengangkat kaki Len dan mereka membawanya ke sebuah gedung di tempat itu.

(Time Lapse, 13.13)

Gerhana belum berakhir, tetapi serbuan zombie sudah semakin berkurang. Sekarang, Len, Kaito, Miku, Gumi, Piko, Rin, dan 3 orang lainnya sedang berada di dalam aula sekolah mereka.

"Hei!, dia sudah bangun!" teriak Rin sambil mengundang teman-temannya.

"Oh, Hai Rin," sapa Len yang baru terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak lebih baik daripada tadi pagi," jawab Len sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus, kalian adalah tim yang hebat," kata seorang pria yang memakai jubah putih berkerudung.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya, dan mengapa kalian membantu kami?" tanya Miku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah," jawab seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian sama dengan orang pertama.

"Namaku Haku Yowane. Aku seorang Suporter," jawab sang wanita sambil melepas kerudungnya.

"Aku Big Al. aku seorang Defender," jawab laki-laki yang memakai pakaian tanpa lengan sambil melepas kerudungnya.

"Dan aku, Hiyama Kiyoteru, seorang Front Liner," jawab sosok yang satunya sambil membuka kerudungnya dan menghampiri 6 remaja didepannya.

"Dan kami… adalah guru baru kalian," sambung Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?" jawab Len singkat yang seketika membuat Kiyoteru pundung.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu dulu…" lanjut Len sambil berjalan keluar.

"Hei Len… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seisi ruangan sambil mengejar Len keluar.

Diluar Len segera memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya dan menatap tajam ke arah langit.

"Hei, Oliver… aku sudah tau semuanya!" teriak Len ke arah langit.

Tiba-tiba dari balik gerhana, muncul seekor naga besar berwarna hitam yang terbang berkeliling diatas kepala Len.

Lalu dalam sekejap, Oliver menghilang, dan bulan sudah bergerak untuk membebaskan sinar matahari yang sudah dikekangnya selama 3 jam.

"I-itu Oliver?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Ya… dan aku sudah menerima tantangannya 1 tahun dari sekarang," jawab Len sambil menatap tajam kearah matahari yang baru terlihat sinarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bereskan kekacauan ini," kata Len sembari mulai mengangkat sebuah balok besi yang sangat besar dan memindahkannya.

"Dia tidak makan, bertarung dengan para Zombie, pingsan selama 2 jam, dan masih kuat untuk mengangkat besi seberat 3 ton…?" kata Kaito agak merinding.

"Dia mengerikan…" sambung Miku dan Rin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Oh iya," kata Len sambil melempar besi di tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Piko yang masih mematung bersama yang lainnya di depan aula.

"Piko, ini untukmu. Dari seseorang diluar sana," kata Len sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang sudah robek-robek dan setangkai mawar tanpa kelopak.

Gumi memandang Len dengan tatapan Sialan-Kau-Karena-Merusaknya.

"Oh, kau adalah pengantar surat yang buruk. Len," kata Piko sambil menerima surat dari Len dan mulai membacanya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" kata Kaito sambil menghampiri gumi dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Setelah itu. Piko dan Gumi saling berpandangan.

Semua orang terdiam membeku.

"Gumi, kau," kata Piko sambil menghampiri Gumi.

"Ya Piko?" tanya Gumi sambil menghampiri Piko.

"Kau serius?" tanya Piko semakin dekat ke Gumi.

"Ya… aku serius, Piko," jawab Gumi sambil mendekati Piko lagi. kini jarak mereka berdua hanya tinggal 2 centi saja.

1

2

3

4

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Piko dan Gumi meledak dengan kerasnya. Semua orang disana bertanya-tanya. Terlebih Len dan Kaito.

"Aduh… bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan hal ini lagi?" kata Piko sambil mengusap rambut Gumi.

"Habis, aku ingat hari saat kamu menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, dan aku ingin mengulangnya terus," kata Gumi sambil memeluk Piko erat. Yang tidak mereka sadari adalah sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Hehehe, eh-Ups, Gumi ayo lari!" teriak Piko sambil menarik tangan Gumi ketika dilihatnya Len sudah menjadi dewa petir lagi.

"Aku sudah menjaganya dengan nyawaku dan semua itu hanya main-main!" Len mulai menyambarkan petirnya.

"Rasakan Ini!" teriak Len sambil mengejar Gumi dan Piko yang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

Dan setelah insiden zombie itu sejumlah 21 orang terinfeksi dan harus dirawat selama 3 bulan di rumah sakit. Sejumlah 302 gedung rusak karena serangan petir Len yang terlalu berlebihan. Dan Gumi serta Piko selalu mendapat tatapan setan Len setiap saat.

Beratnya menjadi seorang Len Kagamine.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Boleh saya minta Reviewnya?**


End file.
